Potatoes to Papes
by Shamrock O'Malley
Summary: An Irish immigrant must struggle with decisions she's made in the past and ones she makes in her new homeland. Part One of The Shamrock Trinity
1. Prologue

Ratings: PG just in case….

Warnings:  This is just a prologue to the actual story and the newsies aren't featured here at all….

Summary:  When Aisling is forced from her homeland, she must learn to cope with the changes that come with it.

Disclaimer:  Any character featured in the movie, obviously belong to Disney.  Shamrock and all other people belong to me and I would appreciate being asked if wanting to use any of my characters.

**Shamrock Trinity**

**Potatoes to Papes**

_By Shamrock O'Malley_

_~ Prologue ~_

                I ran to the back of the ship to see my country of birth disappear but I couldn't.  The tears streaming down my face blurred my vision.  All I could see was a green smudge of land getting smaller, and smaller until it was gone.  The hurt of leaving the only place I knew was all the sharper knowing that my parents and younger sister would still get to live there.  My two brothers and I were being sent to America.  The Golden Country, Land of Opportunity.

            I knew it was for our safety that Liam, Seamus and I were leaving Castletown Berehaven, the little fishing town on the western edge of County Cork, Ireland.  But even so, only my younger brother, Seamus, looked forward to the adventure ahead of us.  That is what Da called it, an adventure.  For me it was a forced journey into the abyss.

            Not by choice did Liam and I leave.  If anyone was to blame, it was England.  Several years earlier a bill was introduced in the House of Lords called the Home Rule Bill, which would have allowed Ireland to at least have their own parliament but it was struck down.  There was more and more talk of a revolution.  One of the final factors in deciding that we were to emigrate was Da found out Liam, my older brother, was involved with the local Irish Republican Brotherhood.

            It was that and the fact that the farming and fishing wasn't enough to get by on any more.  Our family had always been fishers.  From when I was barely old enough to walk I had been swimming and mending nets.  On the rare occasion had gone out to sea with Da to fish.  My family's life thrived on the sea but late that spring the fish seemed to disappear.  Da couldn't pay the rent and taxes anymore and feed a family of six.  He traded our three cattle for three steerage class tickets to New York City.

            I looked down at the water.  I felt it calling me to jump in, to swim back to Ireland.  The knots in my stomach tightened more and more as the distance from Bantry Bay increased.  I let out a strangled sob.  _Please don't make me leave.  I'll never be happy again.  Don't take me away from all that I know._

            A person had taken up a place quite near where I was standing.  I looked over at him and gasped.  The boy was muscular with brown eyes placed too far apart and a little pug nose.  He was not a tall lad but an inner strength made him appear bigger than he seemed.  I had known the boy my whole life.  "Mother, Mary of God.  Colin Dunne!  Back from the grave.  'Tis a miracle indeed."  I shook my head, believing my eyes were playing tricks.  "Clare and Paddy found your boat upturned near the shore…you are a ghost, here to taunt me for leaving."

            "Stop your sputtering Aisling, as you can see I am not drowned.  I ran away."  He said in his deep, musical voice.  "As if I could drown.  Are I not the only person able to out swim you?"  His dark, curly hair hung in his eyes; he didn't bother shaking it away.  He saw I didn't believe him and reached out a hand and took my own in it.  "My hand is as real as the rest of me little one."  He was the same age as Liam, 17, and had been in the IRB also.  "No more tears for the island that has been so cruel to her people."  He wiped my tear stained cheeks with his thumb.

            I knew I must have looked much like a fool, my mouth hanging open in shock.  "Does Liam know you're okay, have you seen him yet?"  I asked gaining my composure once again. 

            "Liam helped me run away and tip the boat over.  He got me my ticket.  Oh Aisling, we're going to America!"  His obvious excitement made me want to turn away.  The news of Liam helping him fake his own death took me by surprise too.  Liam was the one person I had trusted to never deceive me and yet I had known nothing about this plan.

            "I have to go," I said wanting to confront my older brother, "You will write your mother and tell her you are all right won't you?  She was so heartbroken…" I trailed off, his funeral still sharp in my mind.

            "I will, once we are in New York.  There is to be a bit of a gathering tonight, you'll go won't you?  There is to be dancing."  Colin knew that I loved to dance, but I had already vowed to myself that my dancing days were over.  I wouldn't dance again until I was back in Ireland.  I shook my head 'no' and walked back to our room looking for Liam, instead finding Seamus.  I avoided him when I could because ever since he knew we were actually going to America he couldn't stop talking about finally being a real American.

            "Howdy."  He said in what was an attempt to sound American.  Only fourteen, he already was five inches taller than myself standing at 5'6".  His messy brown hair looked as if he'd never combed it and gave him a ragtag look that made him so endearing to our mother.

I glared at him but said nothing in return.  I looked to the ceiling of our cramped cabin and said, "Dear Lord, tell Seamus that until he speaks in the lovely accent that you have bestowed on him, I shall not be speaking to him."

            "I was just practicing.  I don't want to seem like a foreigner." He pouted.

            "Jesus, Mary, and Holy St. Joseph, Seamus!  Do not hide who you are.  You will look like the even bigger eejit to them if you try to blend in.  Especially with that accent."  I just didn't see what the big deal was.  We were Irish, not American and there was no shame in it.

            "You couldn't do any better, miss high and mighty," he mumbled.  I had obviously touched a nerve.  I bit back a retort and instead asked him where his brother might be.  Seamus, still seething, just shrugged his shoulders.  It made me feel guilty to know that I had hurt him but I was in need of finding Liam so didn't stay to console him.

            I found Liam ten minutes later; sitting on the stairs that led to the deck.  As soon as he saw me he stood up.  When I was near enough, he grabbed my arm and directed me to a large room.  There were tables and chairs set up like a small pub.  Sitting me down he sat across from me.  "We need to talk."  He had purposely set this up so that we would talk on his terms.  "Colin said that he talked to you.  No one from Castletown was supposed to know he was on the ship except me."  I was ready to interject but he held up his hand, "Colin thinks that he can trust you to not squeal on him.  You haven't told anyone that he was on the boat right?  Aisling, you haven't, have you?"  He repeated when I didn't answer right away.

            "I have been so busy looking for you that I haven't had the time.  I was going to tell Seamus but he made me so angry.  Do you know that he is practicing the American way of speaking?  Besides the only other people on this ship from our small town are the Lynchs and the Murphy children.  Both Anna and Danny are working as servants to first class people and why would I talk to the Lynchs?  They are not a happy bunch of people.  Now so," I said my voice darkening in accusation.  "Why did you deceive me about Colin's death?  How often have you lied to me Liam?  I thought that of all the people I knew, the person that I could trust the most was you.  I thought you were my friend as well as my brother."  My voice rose until I was yelling at him.  He replied in a low soft voice.

            "Aisling, I do not lie to you.  Who was the only one who knew that I was in the IRB?  You were.  But I know you too well.  I couldn't tell you Colin was not dead.  You are still a child-"

            "I am only one year behind you!  You talk as if I am nine, like Fiona." I interjected not letting him off the hook so easily.

            Liam looked at me with his sapphire blue eyes.  "My dear, YOUNGER sister.  Sometimes it seems you act more the child than Fiona.  Look at what you did to your hair...."  I turned away ashamed.

            When I had first heard that we were leaving for America I had taken my mother's shears and had gone to my favorite part of Bantry Bay.  Standing with my feet in the water I had taken my curly red hair that had hung nearly to my waist and had cut it.  I hacked away at my hair while sobs racked my chest.  Later that night Liam found me still standing in the water, the clippings long washed out to sea.  Mum had tried to even it out a bit but in the end my hair took on a layered appearance, the longest pieces just below my shoulders.

            "You still lied to me Liam O'Maonlai.  About Colin, you did."  I said not giving up.

            "I never once said Colin was dead.  Not once.  You heard it from Claire.  I looked sad because I was.  I felt bad for his mother.  Mrs. Dunne told me, barely being able to choke out the words, that Colin had always thought of me as a true friend.  When she said that to me, I wanted to tell her everything.  Do you know how guilty I have felt helping him?  But he's my best friend and he'd do the same for either one of us.  Now let us drop the subject."

            I gave into his wishes, as I always did.  He'd looked pained as he recalled that day and I knew that he still felt the guilt he spoke of.  I turned the subject to what was most prominent in my mind, "Are you going to miss Ireland at all?"

            Liam ruffled my curls and gave me a sad smile.  "Of coarse I am going to miss Ireland but we'll go back.  We'll go back when the country belongs to the Irish again.  Then we won't have to worry about taxes and landlords and the English.  The land will be ours."

            "What if England never gives Ireland back?  What if we stay under British rule forever?  I don't want to go to America!"  That was as close as I got to telling Liam how afraid I was of going to New York but he knew.

            "You fear nothing, my dear.  Your big, strong, handsome, charming, witty-"

            "All right already.  I get the point."  I said laughing.  "Just . . . New York is so big.  I will know almost no one.  You make friends so easily......."  I couldn't finish the sentence for fear of crying.

            Liam gave me a hug and went off to find Colin.  I watched him head up to the deck and sighed, "Liam O'Maonlai you are the only friend I have now.  Please don't forget me in this new country."


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer:  If you recognize a character, they belong to Disney.  If you don't recognize the character they belong to me with the exception of Shoegoil who is owned by herself.  If you want to put this story on your site, please ask.  If you want Shamrock (although heaven help you if you do) for your story, please ask.  Ditto for all the other characters…

Author's Note:  I am a history major so I know that some of my facts are wrong.  (Can you spot the mistakes?)  But as this is fiction, I get to play with the historical aspect of it.  I started writing this many years before I joined the NML so no characters (even if I have similar nicknames) except the aforementioned Shoegoil, belong to anyone else and any resemblance is coincidence.  If people actually want to know the mistakes, just say so in the review and I will maybe put them up in the author's notes for the second chap.

_~ Chapter One ~_

            Ten days later the _Yankee steamed into New York Harbor.  One minute we were on the ship; the next pushed and jostled onto Ellis Island.  After what seemed to be forever it was our turn to register.  Liam stepped up and faced the man behind the desk.  The man looked bored as he asked for our name.  "Liam O'Maille," he said in his clear Irish brogue.  I watched the man write down his name, "Liam O'Malley".  I gasped.  The man had spelled our last name wrong.  He had changed our name forever because of his ignorance.  Then he asked for our first names, which he wrote down.  "Liam, Ashleen, Seamus."  Tears sprang to my eyes._

            "Liam, he spelled my name wrong.  He spelled our last name wrong too.  Do something."  I begged.

            "Not now Aisling!" he hissed pushing me away, "So what if he did?  It makes it all the more safe for us."

            "What all are we going to have to give up to find peace?  We've left Ireland and everything we've ever known, came to this place to be poked and prodded and told we may not even be allowed in.  We came here with little money, no jobs, and an uncertain future and soon we'll be sent over to that huge New York.  Jumped out of the frying pan and straight into the fire, we did!" I wailed ignoring the looks of other immigrants.  "And now, that man has given us a name that 'tis practically English.  What does that make us?"

            Seamus piped up, "Americans!"  I whirled around and slapped him on the arm, hard.  After we went through the doctor inspection area I went outside and looked to the Statue of Liberty.  Thanks to Seamus, I knew what was written on her base.  I said it out loud to myself.  "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to be free."

            "Beautiful ain't she?"  Beside me stood a boy with dark, curly hair, dark eyes, and a prominent nose.  He looked to be about my age and was just slightly taller than me.  His skin was darker than that of boys back in Ireland.  Under his arm was a batch of newspapers and covering most of his hair was a cap many Irish wore.  "Me and me parents came trough heah about thirteen yeahs ago.  Saw de same sight you are.  Da Statue of Libeahty heah to welcome us to our new home."

            "If you came to America thirteen years ago than why are you still on this island?"  I asked.  All the people on the Ellis Island were immigrants just waiting for the next available ferry to take them across New York Harbor.

            "Me?  I'm a newsie.  A Brooklyn newsie.  Dis is me sellin' spot."  He said it like being a Brooklyn newsie meant something.  "Name's Nomad."

            "I have never heard of such an odd name."  He started to laugh at me, which made me feel really stupid.  "There's no need for you to laugh at me."

            "No, no, it's not you.  Nomad is me nickname.  All da newsies have 'em.  It's easieah ta escape da bulls if people don't know youse real name."

            "What difference does it make if a cow knows your name?"  It was hard enough to understand him with his accent and he spoke rather fast so when he threw out that slang term I hadn't a clue as to what he meant.

            "Geez goil, you really are a greenhorn.  Bulls is anudda woid for coppahs,"  When I still looked confused, "Police."  Just then Seamus came out.

            "Aisling, Liam has gotten our ferry tickets for New York.  Come along." He disappeared into the crowded building.

            I turned back to the newsie, "My brother.....I guess I better, well it was nice talking to you."

He grinned at me, "If you evah need anyting, advice, help, just want ta talk, anyting at all, just come ta Brooklyn and ask any newsie for Nomad.  No problem's too big for us newsies."  I smiled politely and left. I didn't even know where Brooklyn was.

            The first week we were in New York we stayed at a boarding house with Colin, Anna and Danny Murphy while Liam looked for work and for a place to live.  Seamus kept pestering me about who Nomad was.  "He was a newsie wasn't he.  I bet he was a part of that strike they won in July.  Did you ask him if he was part of the strike?  I'm going to be a newsie."  On and on he rattled about the strike these newsboys staged.  Finally after the seventh day I had had enough and left our cramped room to walk around.

            "Well here's our little immigrant."  A familiar voice called out.  I looked down the side street and there was the newsie I had met.  Nomad.  He came out of the shadow holding a lit cigarette and started walking beside me.  "So ya likin' it so far?"

            "Which part?  The noise, the dirt, the food, the smells, the fact that I am sharing one room with five other people?"  I said bitterly.  "I do not even know where I am.  Is this Brooklyn we're in?"

            He laughed, "No.  Dis is Manhattan.  Da Lowah Eastside ta be exact.  I'm ovah heah ta visit some friends of mine.  You wanna come?"  I turned to look back at the boarding house.  It only took a moment to make up my mind and I nodded a yes.  As we walked he told of the strike that my younger brother had heard about.  I tried to remember every detail to tell Seamus.  Soon we came to a building with a sign reading 'Newsboys Lodging House'.  Nomad opened the door for me.

            The room was poorly lit but fairly large.  It was very like the foyer and living room of the house I was staying but the furniture was much more worn.  Many boys and a few girls lounged around chatting and laughing.  The boys all wore clothes similar to what Nomad wore and I was shocked to see a few of the girls in knickers instead of skirts.  Nomad greeted the man behind the desk as Kloppman and gestured to me to follow him.

            "My deah fellow newsies it is wit' great regret dat I must tell you Spot can not make tonight's poker game.  So it's jist me but I brought wit' me a much prettiah face.  Everyone meet Ashleen."  I smiled shyly.  "Ashleen is a recent transplant from da Land O' Green.  Ashleen, I would like ta introduce you to da Manhattan Newsies.  Jack Kelly, or Cowboy as some of us call him, is dere leadah.  Next to him is Racetrack, smokin' da cigar and over dere is Coppery and Blink."  He pointed out all the newsies but I immediately forgot most of their names.

            Coppery and another girl got up and came toward me as Nomad went to play cards.  "Heya.  I'm Shoegoil.  In case ya fergot.  All a dem names can get confusin'.  Why I remembah when I'se was a new newsie-"

            Coppery cut her off.  "Shoegoil, you're goin' ta scare her off wit your big mouff.  So you gonna be a newsie or are ya just Nomad's new goil?"

            "Or are ya both?"  Shoegoil asked with a certain gleam in her eye.  They both reminded me of the gossipy girls of Castletownbere.

            "Neither.  I don't even know him that well.  He was the first person I talked to here is all.  My brother does want to be a newsie though.  He overheard two boys talking about that strike you had and now 'tis all he talks about.  How old have you to be?"

            "I love ya accent.  Me pop was from Ireland.  Donegal I tink."  Coppery told me while at the same time Shoegoil was saying:

            "Da youngah, da bettah.  Youngah sells more papes."  

            "He's fourteen...."

            Coppery pushed some of her copper colored hair behind her ear.  "Ya tink ya could find dis place again by yaself?"  I knew there was no way of me getting back here on my own and told them so.  "Okay, hmmm.  Maybe afta Kelly is done wit' cards we'se can talk ta him about it but until den Shoe and I can introduce ya ta da udda goils.  Come on."  Leading the way up two flights of stairs we came to a large dormitory with many girls lounging on various beds.  Most looked up as we walked in but a few were so engrossed in a card game that they didn't even seem to notice that there was anyone else in the room.  Coppery obliged them with my name and they in turn told me each of theirs.  They all seemed to have nicknames like Nomad.

            With a sly grin Shoegoil said to a brown haired girl with a piece of charcoal in her hand, "Hey Stencil, guess who Ashleen came in wit.  Nomad."  The girl jumped up so fast she smacked her head on the bunk above her, dropping her charcoal and pad of paper.  Wincing and holding her head she made her way over to us.

            "How do you know Nomad?"  The girl asked eyeing me suspiciously.  She wore brown knickers with matching suspenders but the suspenders hung down in large loops instead of on the shoulders of the tight blouse she wore.  She looked ready for a fight.

            "Stencil don't get all woiked up.  You know how Nomad almost always sells his papes at Ellis Island.  Ashleen just got off da boat.  Nomad was da first American she talked to."  Coppery said trying to calm the girl.

            "Oh how romantic."  One of the girls sighed.  Stencil stormed out of the room and two other girls followed her.  One of them stopped to whisper something in Coppery's ear to which she replied that he didn't make it.

            "Wheah ya from?"  Asked a young girl I remember being introduced as Gabby.

            "Eire."  I said not thinking.  My answer was greeted with a chorus of 'Where?'  Flustered I said "Ireland."

            A girl with long blond hair gestured for me to sit beside her.  Her blue eyes had smile lines around them and a smile to match.  She was not much taller than me and maybe a year or two younger.  "I'm Sunshine.  You seem to really miss it."  I nodded.  "So do you speak Irish too?"

            "That I do.  Until I was 9, people who spoke it were frowned upon but there were these people only known to us as Gaelic Wanderers.  They came around and taught those of us who wanted to learn the language."

            "Well what happened afta you were 9?"  Asked Gabby.  Her round brown eyes looking up at me out of her very young face.

            "Well not so sure am I, but I do know that something called the Gaelic League was formed.  They encouraged the Gaelic and Celtic sports too.  My brother Liam is one of the best Gaelic Football players in all of Bantry Bay."

            "So just how many are dere in your family?"  Asked Gabby.

            "Gabby, ya shouldn't ask so many questions.  Not everybody is used ta your constant curiosity."  Sunshine said kindly.

            Gabby grinned widely showing her two front teeth were missing.  "Jus' livin' up to me name.  She don't really mind.  Do ya Ashleen?"

            Realizing how long I had been gone from my boarding house I stood up.  "I really enjoyed being here.  'Tis a much more friendly place than the boarding house I am staying."

            "Shoegoil and I will walk witchu back to your place, maybe meet your brudda.  Den tomorrah around five thoity in da moinin' we can come an' get ya brudda and youse too if ya want ta come."  Coppery said.

            We walked down the stairs and saw Stencil fawning over Nomad.  She was giggling and batting her eyelashes coyly as we came into the room.  When Nomad saw the three of us he stood up.  Stencil immediately turned around to glare at me.

            "Ya ready ta leave, Ashleen?"

            "Coppery an' Shoegoil can take her home.  Youse don't have ta go too."  Stencil said in a whiny singsong voice.  "Sit and play a few more hands of cards.  You are so good at poker.  I'd love for youse ta teach me a few of your tricks...."

            Not wanting to have Stencil mad at me I said, "I'm sure we can find the way back by ourselves.  I don't want to pull you away from your cards."

            "No, no it's about time I stopped playin' anyway.  Got ta get back ta Brooklyn and I try ta quit while I'm ahead, eh Race."  He said looking at the black haired boy with a crooked grin.  The boy mumbled something unintelligible and just sat looking at the table strewn with cards.

            Saying goodbye to Kloppman we left.  The city streets were still busy.  I was not used to all these people on top of each other.  People yelling their fares, carriages, horses, crying babies.  Trains rumbled by on elevated tracks that looked unstable.  Children laughing and darting in and out of the crowd.  Trolley's announcing their arrival with clanging bells.  People speaking in languages I couldn't recognize or understand and here and there I could hear strains of music in unfamiliar melodies.  The noise was endless and pounded in my ears causing my head to ache.

            "Noimally we would be sellin' right now but taday dere was only da moining pape."  Shoegoil said.

            "Why wasn't there an afternoon paper?"  I asked.

            "Don't know, don't care.  Means we got a free aftanoon."

            Nomad laughed, "Nutin' is free.  No aftanoon papes means less money for us."

            "But I am glad ta have da aftanoon off.  If I was ta jus not buy da aftanoon papes, I would feel guilty, ya know."  Shoegoil explained.  "I love da summah.  Da weadda is nice an' people are so happy ya don't have ta come up wit such outrageous headlines."  We continued talking until we were a block from my street.  I saw two figures coming down another road that looked familiar.

            "Oh Jaysus!"  I exclaimed when finally recognizing them as Colin and Liam.  Colin was helping my brother walk.  Liam had his arm around Colin's shoulder and was holding his side with the other arm.  I ran over to them to help.  "What happened?  Liam, you okay?  What happened to you?"

            "I just saw the last part of the fight but from what I saw I'm guessing they jumped him."  Colin said.

            "What fight?  Who jumped him?  Explain what you mean Colin."

            "We were in this part of New York called Harlem-"

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa!  You went ta Harlem?" Nomad cut in as he got into hearing distance.  "Geez, you people are greenhorns.  Nobody goes ta Harlem unless dey got connections.  And even den ya don't go ta Harlem.  Harlem is only da most dangerous part a dis whole city."

            "Yeah well we were looking for jobs and some guy told us to go to Harlem if we wanted jobs.  So that's where we went." Colin clarified.

            "Ya don't go ta Harlem.  Not for jobs, not for anyting."

            "Aye, I got it the first time boyo."  Colin said losing patience.  "Just who are you anyway?  And what are you doing with Aisling?"

            Before Nomad could say something sharp back and start another fight I said, "Colin, this is Nomad.  He's a newsie in Brooklyn.  These two are Coppery and Shoegoil.  They are both Manhattan newsies.  Now can we get Liam inside so we can see the full extent to his injuries?"  All agreed and we made our way to the boarding house.  Seamus and the two Murphy children were on the steps waiting.

            "We saw you guys coming.  We cleared the bed.  What happened?"  Seamus said.

            "_I cleared the bed.  Seamus and Danny wouldn't help."  Anna declared, hands on hips.  "I'm going to tell Mrs. Leary that you left us alone Aisling.  One of the rules was that you must stay here with us if we were to be allowed to stay here."_

            "Of course Anna, as you see fit.  I just thought that a big girl like yourself could mind two unruly boys.  After all, you are twelve, almost a woman.  Right now, though, would you go and distract Mrs. Leary while we smuggle Liam upstairs."  Anna opened her mouth to protest.  "Please Anna.  For Liam."  She shut her mouth and ungraciously went on her mission.  Colin helped/dragged Liam to our room.  One of his eyes was swelling shut and his bottom lip was split.  Blood ran slowly from three small cuts on the left side of his face.  Various bruises were now forming all over his body.  He finally started talking once in bed but it was in Gaelic so half the people in the room didn't understand what he was saying.  Colin and I tried to get information out of him but he just kept saying, "The damn louser called me a bleedin' taig"

            Shoegoil started getting impatient.  "So what's he sayin'?  Does he know who did dis to him?"

            After looking at her skeptically Seamus turned to me, "Who are these other people?  I mean Liam just got the whooping of his life and you're having friends over.  Have some heart would you Aisling."

            Losing my temper, I grabbed my younger brother by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.  "Look here you eejit, these here people wanted to meet you.  I told them that you wanted to be a newsie.  You best shut your mouth before I decide to shut it for you."  Seamus had real fear in his eyes when I let go of him.  The room stayed silent for a few long moments.

            "Um, maybe we can come back at some udda time. . . ."  Nomad said.

            "Yeah, like when youse ain't so busy."  Coppery said.

            "I'll show you out."  I said truly embarrassed that I let Seamus get to me.  We four walked down the stairs and outside.  "I am so terribly sorry.  'Tis not a good time right now.  I truly am sorry you had to see that.  Seamus, he, well, the boy likes to see how far he can push me."

            "Well he sure knows now.  Man I woulda never t'ought dat you could be so intimadatin'.  You bein' so small and stuff."  Shoegoil said placing her cap back onto her blond hair.

            "Well tink about da most feared and respected newsie in all a New Yawk.  He ain't all dat big, but boy, can he make your knees start ta tremble when he wants."  Nomad said with a hint of pride.

            "Spot can also be da most charmin' and wonderful newsie in all a New Yawk when he wants ta be.  Not ta mention da most handsome and sot afta."  Coppery said.

            "I best be getting back to Liam.  I will see you tomorrow.  Thank you for everything.  Good luck."  I said.

            I hurried back to Liam's side.  He was sitting up and talking about what happened.  I shooed Anna and Danny to the hallway and returned to hear the last of what Liam was saying.  "They fought dirty.  There were five of them.  They came out of nowhere and knocked me over from behind.  I'll tell you this though.  When I am not so sore, I'm going back and finding them."

            "No Liam, let's get us a house and jobs first.  I don't want you looking for fights already."  I said.  "Besides, Nomad said you don't go to Harlem.  So Harlem is off limits for us all.  Especially for you Seamus.  You have too big a mouth as it is."

            "Who was that boy with you Aisling?  This Nomad person?  He was a bit full of himself."  Colin said.

            "All three of them were newsies, as I said before Colin."  I said impatiently.  It wasn't like Colin to be so difficult.  "They were kind enough to walk me home.  They're also willing to teach Seamus and me how to be newsies.  I'm sure you two could be newsies too.  Oh, that would be perfect because all the newsies live in this newsie lodging house.  We wouldn't have to find a place to live or anything."  I explained liking the idea more and more.

            "I don't think you should be living with a bunch of boys."  Colin said.

            I laughed at him.  "Are you trying to be my nursemaid?  Besides what am I doing right now?  Living with dogs?"

            "This is different.  You know us.  How can you trust boys like that Nomad.  Enough that you went into the city with him.  This isn't wee Castletown here Aisling, you can't trust everyone you see."

            "Nomad lives in Brooklyn.  He's a Brooklyn newsie.  You almost sound jealous of him." I said starting to get irritated at Colin.  He'd been so sure of my judgement on the boat over here but since than he'd been the one to want me to stay in the room as he and Liam went out.  I bit back the million other arguments I had on the tongue.  They would save until the next time.

            "We'll see.  Anyway, nothing can be done until Anna and Danny's aunt comes for them so we have a while to figure out what we'll do."  Liam said.

            "My vote is to get real jobs and our own place."  Colin said.

            "You don't get to vote.  You aren't a part of this family."  Seamus said moments before I could.

            "And selling papers is as real a job as any."  I added.

            "Hey, we won't be fighting each other.  We have come too far."  Liam said.  He winced as he tried to get up.  I gently pushed him down onto the bed and made Colin go for that night's dinner.  Once Colin was gone, Seamus and I both crawled onto the bed with our older brother.

            "Colin has changed.  Sure you've noticed?"  I said to Liam.

            "Colin is my best friend.  That has not changed Aisling.  As long as that doesn't change, and it won't, you will have to put up with him."  That night I tossed and turned, thinking about the glares Colin gave to Nomad and the way Colin had looked at me.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:  Second verse, same as the first!

Warning: probably just PG this chap but just incase PG-13

Dedication: To Smalls.  You went above and beyond the call of niceness (is that even a word?) when you told people to read this story of mine and I am humbled by your awesomeness.  On a scale from 1 to 10 you are super great!  Now everyone please do me a huge favor and run over to anything written by Dizzy Grl and review her stuff.  It's good times!!!  Or read mine if you must but then go!

Author's Note:  I am a history major so I know that some of my facts are wrong. (Can you spot the mistakes?) But as this is fiction, I get to play with the historical aspect of it. I started writing this many years before I joined the NML so no characters (even if I have similar nicknames) except the aforementioned Shoegoil, belong to anyone else and any resemblance is coincidence. If people actually want to know the mistakes, just say so in the review and I will maybe put them up in the author's notes for the third chap.  Maybe.

_~ Chapter Two ~_

            The next morning I awoke early.  Soon after getting dressed I heard strange little taps at the window.  Looking down I saw Sunshine and Blink.  They waved for me to come down and Blink dropped the remaining pebbles from his hand.  I shook Seamus awake and after I saw that he was not going to fall back to sleep, hurried down to meet them.  The sun was barely up, but it was not cool out.  Soon out came Seamus still groggy with his hair sticking out in various spots.

            "Did you not even comb your hair or wash your face?"  I scolded.

            "You told me to hurry.  Would you rather me wash my face and comb my hair?"

            I sighed, "Oh 'tis not a bother.  I'll fix your hair as we walk.  Seamus, I'd like you to meet Sunshine and Blink."  I said as I raked my fingers through his hair trying to get it to lie flat.

            The boy with a patch over his left eye did a comical bow.  "Actually da name is Kid Blink but no mattah."  He grinned at me and put his arm casually across Sunshine's shoulders.  "Are youse guys ready ta be newsies?"  Seamus brightened immediately.

The early morning bustle of the city was all around us as we walked toward the 'distribution center' as Blink called it.  Wagons and horses were being loaded and unloaded with the days wares.  Men and women were walking to factories and shops, calling out to those they knew.  Cooks and house servants scurried to find the freshest food for the meals for the day.  Men were hanging meat up in butcher shops and women were arranging cloth samplers in sewing shops.  Many places had signs in a different language as well as in English.  I saw the word 'kosher' on several food shops and eateries.

            Several blocks later, we came upon three nuns of the St. Patrick Cathedral giving out bread and some warm drink.  Many of the children gathered around their wagon were newsies I had met yesterday.  Seamus and I crossed ourselves and took the bread and cider given to us.  A lady came up to Seamus and turned him around.  "Patrick, darling."  When she saw Seamus' face, her smile disappeared.  "I'm sorry.  I thought you were my son.  Sorry."  She quickly walked away still searching through the faces for her son.

            After all of us had gotten our breakfast we continued to the center.  All the newsies I had met before were mingling in front of a large green gate.  Racetrack and a few others were throwing dice, Jack Kelly was talking with a little boy making him laugh, Coppery and Shoegoil were gossiping with Stencil and some of the other girls.  I made to go over to Coppery but a hand on my arm stopped me.

            "You and your brudda have ta go tawk ta Jack."  Kid Blink informed me pointing to the boy with light brown hair, a cowboy hat hanging down his back and a red bandana around his neck.

            "But I met the whole of you yesterday."  I said a little nervous.

            "He's da leadah, any new newsies have ta tawk wit' him."

            Seamus suddenly lost confidence and pushed me to go first.  I didn't know what to say but walked toward him.  Sunshine came up beside me and winked.  I smiled at her gratefully.  "Kelly, we gots two new ones.  You met Ashleen last night and dis one is Seamus, her brudda."  Her accent, I noticed, wasn't as pronounced as some of the other newsies.

            He looked us over and after a moment said, "We'll all sell togedda taday and split 70/30.  Plus you'll have da benefit a obsoivin' me free of charge."

            "The divil a much.  We sell our newspapers and you sell yours.  We split nothing."  I wasn't about to be duped out of money I might earn.

            "What did you say?"  He asked.

            "We sell our news-"

            "No, no.  Before dat."

            "Haven't a clue as to what you mean."  I looked at Seamus who shrugged his shoulders.

            "Da devil is Mush."

            Seamus and I started to laugh.  "The divil a much you mean?  'Tis just a saying.  I don't believe you think we are such the 'greenhorns' that we would split with you and on such an unfair term too."  I felt proud of myself for using the same term as Nomad had.

            "Oh." He said almost sheepishly and then returned to his cocky self.  "Ya tawk so funny that I couldn't undastand.  Ya might wanna try and tawk like us.  It might help ya sell more papes."  Seamus looked at me and smirked.  I shot him a warning glance and then turned back to Jack.

            Sunshine chose that moment to step between Jack and I.  She looked to Jack for several moments and then took my hand and led me to the back of the line with her and Blink.  Seamus didn't know what to do.  Part of him wanted to stay with the cowboy that knew so much about the city and the newsie way of life.  He looked at his shoes, the sky, the man giving out papers, and every now and then sneaking glances at Jack, the strike leader.  Finally Jack started talking with him and Seamus became animated.  I stopped wondering if I should call him over to stand with me.  As I watched my little brother, Sunshine told me about being a newsie.

            "Headlines don't sell papes.  Newsies sell papes."  She repeated for the third time, not sure if I was listening.  "I'se always hoid dat da Irish was great tellahs of tall tales so youse and Seamus should have no problem."  When she smiled at me I realized why she was called Sunshine.  Just like her namesake, she warmed a person.  She made them feel good about themselves.

            "Seamus most certainly has the gift of gab."  I said not taking my eyes off him.  "But his mouth gets him into such trouble.  The lad does not know when to be quiet."

            "Don't worry 'bout him Ashleen.  He's wit Jack.  Aldough you and Jack didn't appeah ta hit it off, he really is good wit new kids.  Ya just don't seem ta have hit it off wit da Kelly family.  Stencil is Jack's sistah."  She explained.  She then continued with my training.  "Now den, we sell for a penny a pape but if we'se lucky some of da big bucks around da city give us a nickel or dime.  We buy da papes from heah.  It's called da distribution centah.  Most get around fifty papes for two bits-"

            "Jaysus!  I forgot to give Seamus money.  Which one is the two bits coin?"  I held out a handful of change, some pence, some cents.  Sunshine took the largest American coin out of my hand.

            "Dis heah is a quarter.  Somes call it two bits but it means da same ting.  Twenty five cents.  But youse and ya brudda are newbies so we'se gonna staht ya off wit' thoity."  She took two different coins over to him.  I sifted through my change and found the same two coins that she had taken to my brother.  I studied the peculiar coins until Sunshine came back.  "It's only ya foist day."  She said.  "So da dime and nickel give him fifteen cents, enough for thoity papes.  And foah ya too."

Soon it was our turn to get the newspapers.  Sunshine stepped up to the desk first.  As she joked around with the old man taking her money I watched the bustle that was being done behind him.  Three men were stacking the morning edition onto a covered wagon.  The lettering on the canvas said 'New York World' in green.  The box of the wagon was the same color.  There was a slide of sorts where tied bundles of newspapers came down.  A boy in his early teens with red hair kept yelling at them to get the lead out of their pants but I couldn't see to whom he was yelling.  He grabbed more bundles of papers and hurried out of sight.

            "Next."  Someone pushed me from behind.  I looked backwards to see Blink's encouraging smile.  I turned back around to face the impatient man.  "Well girl, are you gonna just stand there or get some papes?"  I was so frightened that I just gave him the money without saying a word.  "So you want thirty?"  I nodded dumbly.  A stack of papers appeared to his left as if by magic.

            I took the papers and stepped off the loading dock.  I had no time to think.  I just felt myself fall and couldn't catch myself.  I tumbled downward, landing on my knees but miraculously I hadn't let go of my papers.  Laughter was all around me as I picked myself up.  Blushing furiously I looked at my brother hoping to find a sympathetic face in the crowd of strangers only to find him watching Jack then laughing along with them.

            I pushed through the crowd keeping my eyes to the ground, the laughter ringing in my ears.  I kept walking until I couldn't hear them any longer.  I sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and looked at my knees.  Both stockings had holes in them.  I should have known to not wear my good stockings.  My right knee bled from a scrape but I welcomed the stinging sensation as a distraction from my embarrassment.   While picking pebbles out of my knee I felt a tap on my shoulder.

            "You all right Ashleen?"  Sunshine sat down next to me on the curb.  "Don't feel bad.  We'se all done embarrassin' tings.  Why durin' da strike, Jack got up on one of da tables in Tibby's to make a speech and slipped on an ice cube.  Not only did he fall but took da table and a chair wit him."  I cracked a smile imagining the cocky cowboy looking so undignified.  "Grab your papes.  We'll sell togedda taday and while we walk down ta da docks- dat's me sellin' spot- I'll tell ya about da time Dutchy and Bumlets were sword fightin' and Dutchy swung too low."  By the time we were at our destination my own mishap was a distant memory.

            She took up one corner and I stood on the one diagonal to it.  I watched how she made new headlines for stories already in the paper and tried to follow her lead.  Soon I started selling many papers on improved headlines.  I caught Sunshine's eye and smiled.  She gave me a wide grin back.

            After she was completely sold out and I had only a few left we started heading back.  She told me how everyone would be at Tibby's, a restaurant the newsies frequently occupied for dinner.  Immediately my early morning fall came to mind.  I didn't want to see any of them ever again, especially Seamus.  Just thinking about how Seamus had been one of the newsies laughing at me made my ears burn with anger and self-pity.  I made the excuse that Liam would want to hear about the morning and took my leave of her.  I didn't want to have to go up to the distribution center for the evening edition either.

            On my way home I looked in some of the shop windows.  One of the dress shops had a 'help wanted' sign in the window.  I noted the street, planning on returning the next morning.  I opened the door to Mrs. Leary's and walked up to our room.  Liam and Colin were playing cards when I walked in.  I gazed about the room but didn't see Anna or Danny.

            "Where are the Murphys?"

            "Their aunt came for them."  Liam said coldly.  "I couldn't go look for a job because someone had to stay with them.  Where were you?"

            "Making money, I have." I said defensively.  "Sure, I told you that Seamus and I were learning to be newsies.  I made nearly thirty cents today.  How much have you made since we got here?"  Liam remained silent.  "Right 'tis nothing you've made.  You got into a fight yesterday, a day inside can only do you good."

            "I could have made more money than you if I could have gone out."

            "Well now that Anna and Danny are gone, you can do just that.  The day is only half done."

            "Where's your brother?"

            "He could be in Harlem for all I care."  I snapped.

            Liam set down his cards slowly and just as slowly turned to face me.  "Aisling, 'tis the last time I'm asking.  Where is Seamus?"

            "He's with the other newises at some restaurant.  Tipsy's or such.  I don't care.  He was a horrible beast to me."  I said choking down a sob.  Liam jerked his head toward the door and Colin complied patting my shoulder as he left.  "Oh Liam.  The hate I feel for this place…I disgraced myself in front of all the newsies.  They were all laughing at me but the worst part was Seamus was laughing right with them.  The ungrateful louser.  'Tis I that introduced him to the newsies and he turns around and kicks me when I'm down.  My own brother.  And look at my stockings Liam.  'Tis ruined they are, just ruined.  My best pair they were too.  What am I to wear to church on Sunday?  I wish I never had to leave."  I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

            "Things done, are done.  We can't be looking at what may have been.  I'll talk to Seamus and tomorrow we'll move out of here and into that lodging house of yours.  Everything will work out just fine.  No more tears now.  You've had yourself a run of bad luck today.  You can't let one day cloud the whole America experience.  Promise me you'll give America a real, fighting chance before saying such things."

            "You have to be a newsie to live at the lodging house." I mumbled.

            "Then I will be a newsie. 'Tis not a problem.  And as I sell, I can look for better work.  A perfect arrangement you have made for us Aisling."  He said hoping to curb my despair.

            I stubbornly refused to be swayed from my mood.  "'Tis I who is not to be a newsie.  So humiliated today I was, I don't ever want to see a newsie again."  I said blinking back fresh tears that threatened to flow again.

            "And what will you do then for work?"

            "Sew.  There is a dress shop down the road that needs help."

            Liam frowned.  "My darling sister, sure you'll hate it here even more if you do something you hate.  You have to face your fears sometime.  Most of the newsies will have forgotten about your fall by tomorrow.  Show some of that pluck I know you have and tell me about being a newsie."

            Talking to my brother softened the hurt I felt and I started to tell him about all that Sunshine had taught me. A few hours later as Liam Colin and I played cards in burst Seamus.  His cheeks were flushed and his green eyes bright.  A sure sign he had had a good time.  His pockets jingled with the sound of coins.  He didn't have any papers in his hands so I assumed his day had been even more a success than mine.

            "I have a newsie nickname.  I'm officially a newsie now.  Jack says I'm a born newsie.  I sold all my papes.  Guess what my nickname is."  He said not pausing to let us.  "Aisling, you should have been at Tibby's.  I told them how we came from Ireland on the _Yankee and the Brooklyn leader Spot Conlon commented on how fast I picked up the newsie accent.  I know Aisling, you don't want me to talk like them and I won't around you.  Oh, I told Spot how you fell off the loading dock this morning.  He got a real laugh at that.  He's the one who gave my new name to me.  When you guys are around newsies you have to call me by my newsie name.  No more Seamus.  Promise me."_

            "We don't even know what your new name is."  Liam said laughing.

            "I don't care what it is.  I am not going to respect any requests from a boy that laughed at his older sister when she was hurt and then made her into a joke to impress this Spot Conlon.  You called me heartless yesterday Seamus but in reality 'tis you that has no heart.  Ought to be ashamed, only thinking about yourself."  I yelled at him before storming out of the room.  I could feel the tears coming again.  What was it about Seamus that made me so upset?  Mrs. Leary looked up at me but said nothing as I grabbed my shawl from the foyer closet.  I ran outside before realizing I had nowhere to run.  I sat down on the steps and closed my eyes.  I tried to imagine that I was in Ireland but all I saw was Seamus laughing at me.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:  If I told you once, I told you a million times.  I don't own the Newsies, Disney does, although I think I would take much better care of them personally.  Everyone else in this story is mine with the exception of Shoegoil but I got permission to use her, so please ask before taking.  I am making no money off of this (who'd actually pay to read this stuff?) so how about no harm, no foul.

Rating:  PG-13 to be on the safe side.

Dedication:  To Gnat10886 and killersabinx and anyone that I missed for actually taking the time out of their day to email me with reviews when ff.net was experiencing problems.  You have no idea how much that made my day.  Thank you both.  Also to Smalls because I didn't write the mistakes down for you in this heading.  Next time.

Author's Note: I am a history major so I know that some of my facts are wrong. (Can you spot the mistakes?) But as this is fiction, I get to play with the historical aspect of it. I started writing this many years before I joined the NML so no characters (even if I have similar nicknames) except the aforementioned Shoegoil, belong to anyone else and any resemblance is coincidence. If people actually want to know the mistakes, just say so in the review and I will maybe put them up in the author's notes for the fourth chap. If I remember.

_~ Chapter Three ~_

            I must have fallen asleep on the steps because the next thing I remember is awakening in the bed.  I was still fully dressed when I pulled the covers away.  Neither Liam nor Seamus were in the room.  I hurried to the shelf and looked at the clock.  I hadn't overslept.  I went into the washroom and washed my hair and face.  I brushed my hair quickly wishing it long enough to tie back.  It was my own fault that it wasn't.  My hair's curls seemed to shine in the sunlight and I laughed at my vanity.  As if those curls would stay like that in this heat.  I wore the same homespun dress as yesterday with the same stockings and went downstairs.

            The boys were having breakfast with Mrs. Leary and Colin.  It was to be our last day in the boarding house.  I took a roll from the basket and started to the door.  My brothers thanked Mrs. Leary for the food, promising to return early to collect our stuff and followed me.  Mrs. Leary called for me to hold up.  I told Liam to wait for me outside and turned around.

            "I know you've been unhappy child.  Both my parents came from Ireland.  They hadn't wanted to leave either.  The way they talked of that island, well, it must be a most beautiful place.  You will never forget your home back there, but you must try to find happiness here too.  You look so pretty when you smile Aisling.  You just need to let that smile out more often."  She patted me on the head.  "Now be off with you."

            "Thank you Mrs. Leary.  I will try to smile."  I said politely wondering if I had ever smiled there.  I didn't think so.  Then I went out the door and the four of us walked to the distribution center.

I again sold with Sunshine down near the docks.  The East River docks were packed with people.  Some of the fanciest ladies and gentlemen got off the ships.  They were always eager to buy a paper or two to catch up on the latest New York news.  Then off came the crew.  They were a harder sell but many still bought a paper but the leers they gave us suggested they would have liked to buy more then just a newspaper.  Then there were those that worked on the docks, loading and unloading heavy cargo.  I could tell that they had led the hard life.  But then I thought about how hard some of the newsies had it.  At least I had my brothers and I knew my parents were alive and safe.  Some of the newsies had their siblings with them like Jack and Stencil and Sunshine and Blink but I knew that Coppery was an orphan with no siblings.  And Skittery, his father used to beat him.  As I sold one of the rich ladies a paper I figured that no one had it really easy.

            "Sunshine, why doesn't Jack have a nickname?"

            "He does.  Cowboy."  She replied.

            "Then why does he go by Jack as often as not?  None of you others go by your real names."

            "Jack ain't his real name.  He escaped dis place called da Refuge and had ta change his name.  We all t'ought dat Jack Kelly was his real name till da strike.  But not all newsies go by dere nicknames.  Dere was dis one kid, Jake, he didn't want to be called by his nickname.  He was dumped at an orphanage when he was real young.  He always believed dat his mum was goin' ta come back for him.  Afta da strike he kinda gave up and left for da gold fields of Alaska.  Den dere's Spot Conlon.  No one knows if dat's his real name and most is too afeared to ask.  Your brudda took ta his name dough.  It kinda fits him too.  Now we'se gots ta find you, ya oldah brudda and his friend names."

            I still didn't know what Seamus' newsie name was but I couldn't tell Sunshine that.  What would Sunshine think about me not knowing my own brother's nickname?  I decided to find out on my own and save myself from even further disgrace.

            That night after my first day selling both editions of the New York World, all three of the O'Malleys moved into the lodging house.  I had the top bunk above Sunshine.  I placed my carpetbag under the beds next to her stuff and went down to the boy's dormitory.  Liam and Seamus shared a bunk with Liam on top and Seamus on bottom.  Colin had come too and had an empty bunk to himself near my brothers.

            "You nevah said your oldah brudda was so good lookin'.  And your brudda's friend Colin, man oh man.  Are all da guys in Ireland dis handsome?"  Sunshine whispered in my ear.

            "My brother?!?  Good looking?  Surely you joke.  Look at him."  I said.

            "I am!  Dose blue eyes, and dat almost black hair.  How could you not tink he's goigeous?  His body is so lean and strong, and his hands are real workin' man's hands."

            I had to laugh.  "Sunshine, those hands have been mending and dragging in fishing nets for years.  He's done farm work even longer.  Of course, you'd be seeing working man's hands.  Mine and Seamus' are no different."

            Sunshine picked up one of my hands and scoffed.  "Your hands are too delicate ta be rugged.  All of youse is too small and delicate."  Her brow furrowed.  "Da Delancy brudda's could really hoit you if dey evah gots hold of you.  We'se goin' ta have ta teach you ta fight."

            "I know how to fight.  Hit them once and run like the wind."  Sunshine laughed loudly.  The boys in the bunkroom all turned to see who was outside their door.  Sunshine stepped inside.  "We just came down ta see how Yankee, and the two other new boys were settlin'.  We'll meet youse guys down at Tibby's."  She pulled me away before I could say anything to Seamus.  His newsie nickname was Yankee?  Perhaps there was a new newsie there besides us.  But then Sunshine would have surely said Seamus' name.

            "Why is my brother being called Yankee when he most definitely is not.  Seamus is as Irish as the shamrocks that grow there."

            "I tink you jus' found ya own newsie nickname.  You are more Irish den da shamrocks.  I hope Spot is going ta be at Tibby's.  He or Jack are usually da ones dat give a newsie dere name.  Besides you should meet da most famous newsie in all of New Yawk.  Shamrock.  You like it?"

            Shocked it took me a moment to understand what she meant.  I liked the fact that it was still very Irish, the symbol of Patrick himself, but not my real name.  Every time someone said Aisling, it took all my willpower not to cringe at their pronunciation of my name.  They just couldn't put the musical lilt in it the way an Irishman could.  "Shamrock is as good a name as any.  Now tell me again why Seamus is being called Yankee."

            "He told us all how youse came heah on da ship wit dat name.  He told us da story while imitatin' Jack poifectly.  Dat's when Spot gave him his name.  Seamus likes it."

            "He would.  Ever since my mother's brother came over here, Seamus has wanted to come too.  Gerry was always writing to Mum about how great things were here.  Seamus could probably recite every single one of those letters to you.  We always figured that he would emigrate but never once did I think I would have to leave too."  I sighed.  I was in America but my heart was certainly home in Ireland.  Erin's Isle was constantly on my mind.  Rarely did I think of anything but how long before I would see the cliffs of the west shore again.

            We walked into a dimly lit restaurant bearing the name of Tibby's on the glass door.  There were several small round tables and a few large square ones.  A few newsies were there already.  As they weren't anyone I recognized, I stepped behind Sunshine letting her greet and be greeted.  The three newsies were all boys.  One had dark straight hair, tall with a medium build, and an olive complexion.  Next to him was a younger boy with curly black-brown hair.  On the short side and lean, he also had a shy smile that was infectious.  Just watching him had made me smile.  The other boy was in sharp contrast to the other two with blond hair that was almost white.  He wore glasses and still had his newsboy cap on.  Finally Sunshine remembered I was with her and offered introductions.

            "Shamrock, meet Bumlets, Itey and Dutchy."  Each nodded their head as their name was said.  Dutchy tipped his hat to me also.  I gave them each a shy smile.  Sunshine then dragged me to another table.  "We'll save seats for Blink, your brudda and his friend.  Now what's your brudda's name again?  Leem?"

            "Not Leem, Liam.  Here let me spell it."  I got a pencil from one of the waiters and wrote his name on a napkin.  "It sounds much like it is written.  Same with Seamus' name."

            "You have such pretty handwriting.  Write out your name, and then write out my name."  I complied slightly embarrassed.  No one had ever complemented my handwriting before.  The nuns had rapped my knuckles often because I held the pencil too tightly.  When I finished I gave her the napkin.

            "I thought your name was Ashleen.  Why didn't you say it was Asling."  Smiling I told her it was the Irish spelling of Ashleen.  She smiled back and looked at the words more closely.  Her long index finger traced her name and then Liam's.  I chuckled to myself.  Liam was still the charmer he had been in Castletown Berehaven.  He didn't have to do a thing and the girls flocked to him.

            We didn't have to wait much longer before the rest of the boys came in.  I waved to Colin and Liam making sure that my brother sat between myself and Sunshine.  Blink also sat down at our table bringing with him Racetrack and a boy named Mush.  Only one chair remained empty at our table when Jack Kelly walked in with Seamus and two other boys that I had never met.  One of them came and sat with us leaving the rest to find other seats.  He introduced himself as Specs.  

            The noise of chatter echoed around the room making it hard to talk normally.  Blink, Mush and Race were slapping each other, knocking over glasses of water in the process.  Specs and Colin were talking about Harlem and Sunshine was listening to Liam talk about Ireland.  I felt completely alone.  The more alone I felt, the more sorry for myself I became.  Soon I could sense tears were welling up in my eyes.  I quickly shut them, not wanting to appear so weak in front of everyone.

            "Hey, youse okay?"  Race asked.  I nodded.  I didn't want to say anything in case my voice deceive me.  After taking a quick deep breath I opened my eyes and smiled to show that everything was fine.  "Sunshine was telling us all last night dat you were sellin' great for your foist day.  Now all youse needs is a newsie name."  Before I could tell him Sunshine had already given me one, Mush threw an ice cube at the back of Race's head.  The battle began again but this time when Blink missed Race and hit my arm, I flicked it right back at him.  Finally the waiter came to take our orders.  While the others told him what they wanted, I scanned the menu for something that looked good to eat.

            "Do you have potatoes?"  I asked.  He shook his head no.  "Well, I'll have a frankfurter."  I decided handing him the menu not sure what a frankfurter was.

            After dinner all of us walked back to the lodging house.  It was still early evening but the heavy clouds overhead made it seem much later.  Soon rumbles of thunder followed flashes of lightening.  The breeze strengthened quickly blowing out some of the street lamps.  We reached the lodging house just as a crack of lightening burst overhead.  Gabby and a few of the other younger ones started to whimper.  Once inside the storm didn't seem so frightening.  Most of the newsies stayed downstairs but I wanted to go up to the girl's room and watch the storm.

            I was heading up to the second floor when I saw some movement on the landing above me.  I had thought that I had been the first one to start upstairs.  Being curious I went into the boys dormitory to find out who was here.  The candles had not been lit and I couldn't see very far in front of me.

            "Hello?  Is someone in here?"  I called out.  A hand snaked out of the dark and went over my mouth.

            "Shhhh.  Youse tryin' ta ruin da suprise?  Da boys don't know I'm heah yet."  The shock kept me still and unable to fight.  He took his hand away but ready to silence me if I screamed.

            "Who are you?"  I whispered.  "Where are you standing?"  I didn't like the fact that I couldn't see the person I was talking to and chastised myself for forgetting to bring a candle from downstairs.  I heard some scuffling and then there was light.  The boy had lit a candle and was standing close behind me.  The candlelight was reflected in his gray blue eyes.  I couldn't look him directly in the eye for long for it seemed as if he could see everything about me with those eyes.  It frightened me.

            "Ya don't know who I am?  You must be da goil Nomad talks about, Ashleen.  How's da knees.  Ya brudda tol' us how ya fell."  His intense gaze never left my face.  It was very unsettling and I became flustered.

            "Tis dark you can't see me for anything.  Why won't you answer my question?  Who are you?"  Forgetting to keep my voice low and looking to his shoes rather than gaze onto his face.

            "Shhh.  I taught dat youse might figure it out on your own.  I'se da one and only, Spot Conlon.  Da leadah of da most powerful newsies in all a New Yawk."

            He'd already made me flustered so when he became cocky I felt I had to say something to get him unsettled.  "'Tis not what I hear."  I said casually, praying he couldn't see through my act to how scared I actually was.

            "Oh yeah, and what did youse heah?"  He said still sure of himself.

            "I should think that Harlem would have the most powerful newsies.  After all, you can't go into Harlem without connections, and even then you don't go to Harlem." I said echoing what Nomad had said to me.  "They don't say that about Brooklyn."  I said with a slight smirk finding the courage to look directly into his eyes.  _You don't scare me mister Spot Conlon.  Nothing scares me._

"You don't know nuttin' about Harlem.  Harlem's newsies ain't powerful, dey's dangerous.  Most of dem come straight from Tombs.  Da prison."

            "Isn't that where Jack escaped from?  Isn't that why he had to change his name?"

            Spot went over to the window and watched the rain for a minute, thinking.  At last he turned back to me.  He eyed me like he was making a decision to tell me something.  "How old are you?  Twelve?  Tioteen?"

            I knew I looked young for my age but that was insulting.  "I'm sixteen.  How old are you?  Fourteen?"

            "I'se sixteen too."  He looked me up and down.  "Ya don't seem sixteen.  Youse too naive.  I bet ya ain't had half da life most of dese young kids have."  He said leaning against the wall.

            "Of course I look naive to you.  You grew up in this city," I guessed.  I didn't know if it were the truth but when he didn't jump in to correct me I assumed I had been right.  "Never had to come to a place where people talk funny, who can't even spell your name.  You know every street, every alley.  I get lost just walking down the street.  But  'tis yourself that would look the naive part if we were in Ireland.  I have lived much more than half a life Spot Conlon.  Just different from what your life is like.  Now going back to the question at hand, didn't Jack change his name because he escaped from that prison which means he is dangerous too?"

"Look, I can't tell ya Jack's story cuz it ain't mine ta tell but I will tell ya that he ain't nevah been in Tombs.  He was in dis place called da House of Refuge.  It's a jail for kids but it ain't nuttin' like Tombs.  You go ta Tombs for woise stuff den stealin'."

            I looked at him again with new eyes.  Less trusting eyes.  "You seem to know a lot about this Tombs place.  You seem to know a lot about stuff most people shouldn't know about.  You say you can't tell me Jack's story so let's hear yours."

            He smirked and shook his head.  "Not just anybody knows me story.  In fact dere are four people that know it and you ain't gonna be da fifth.  Now get out a heah.  I'se gots ta plan an entrance."

            There'd always been something about cocky people that made me want to burst their bubble.  Maybe it was the way they look at you as if you're not worth their time, maybe it was because I was already insecure in this place that it made me defensive.  I promised nothing.  I just turned and headed out the door.

            I walked down the stairs and went into the lobby where almost all the newsies were.  "Who is Spot Conlon and why is he in the boy's dormitory?"  I said loud enough to for my voice to carry back up to where he was.  I smiled to myself.  _So much for your great surprise entrance Spot._

            "Spot's upstairs?"  Jack said, looking towards the stairs.

            I shrugged. "'Tis who he claims to be.  He doesn't look old enough to be the leader of the most powerful group of newsies.  Twelve, thirteen at most."  I said twisting his own description of me around.  Just then the front door opened and in walked Spot twirling a long, black cane with a gold top.

            "Heya, Jacky boy.  I got caught in dis storm, t'ought I might as well stop in."

            Jack looked at me quizzically then gave a big smile to Spot.  "We was just tawkin' 'bout youse.  It seems dat one of me newest newsies t'ought dat you was upstairs."  Colin stood up and came to stand beside me.  My brothers also stood up from their card game.

            Spot's glance towards me came so quickly, I would have missed it if I had not been waiting for it.  He smirked again, "Lightnin' storms make people see tings dat ain't dere."

            "And why would I have said I saw you if I didn't?  When I didn't even know what you looked like?"  I blurted.  I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face.

            "I'm da most tawked about newsie in alla New Yawk.  People are always seein' me wheah I ain't.  But don't get upset.  It happens."

            Colin's temper exploded.  He stepped towards Spot, "I've known Aisling all her life.  The lass doesn't see things that aren't there."

            Spot got right in Colin's face, eyes as cold as his voice.  "Oh yeah, yeah?  You callin' me a liar?"

            Colin looked at Spot and with a calm voice said, "Well someone's lying and it isn't Aisling."

            "Enough!"  Jack said.  "Come on in Spot.  It don't look like da rain is going ta stop for a long while yet so youse may as well stay heah for da night."  Chin raised I walked towards the stairs.  I didn't ever want to see the boy again.

            He had other plans.  Stepping in front of me and sticking out his hand he said,  "We got off to a bad start.  Me name's Spot Conlon.  You are?"

            "Not going to answer the likes of yourself."  I said.  A few snickers were heard behind me.

            Spot grabbed my hand and pulled me close.  "Don't mess with me goil.  You'll lose every time."

            "No boyo," I said pulling my hand away.  "You already lost."  I continued my journey up the stairs without further delay.  When I got to the girl's dormitory I climbed up onto my bunk.  My bed was right next to a window.  I took my rosary beads and tried to concentrate on the storm to no avail.  I just watched undisturbed for several minutes before Sunshine came in with a candle.  Tucking the beads back under my pillow I turned around to face the newsie.

            "Hey, I just wanted ta see if you was doin' okay.  So, um, are ya?  Doin' okay I mean?"

            "Remember when I said Seamus got himself into trouble a lot because he doesn't know to be quiet?  Well I am thinking the same goes for myself.  He was up there.  My eyes did not play a trick.  He was planning something when I blew his cover.....well you saw what happened."

            "Why didn't you let him just stay up dere undetected den?"

            "He was so condescending while talking to me, I couldn't stand it.  He just expected me to bow to his every wish.  I just wanted to prove to him that he couldn't get me to obey his command.  I guess it backfired though.  'Tis only myself I have to blame."  _Just like the last time.  You were no match for Young Master Ian Pembroke either._

            Sunshine hopped up next to me.  "Spot takes it for granted that people will listen always because people, for da most part, do listen ta him.  And believe me, he earned da respect he's given.  I believe ya but as ya saw, he gots a quick mind and he's a great fighter.  He's not afraid a anything, or at least he doesn't let it show."  She said with a grin.  "He's definitely not used ta a goil talking back ta him.  Most of da goils of New Yawk are sweet on him.  I mean, you saw him.  He's goigous."  I looked at her and she ducked her head a little, blushing.

            "You are one of them?!?  Why would you be sweet on someone so cocky?  Maybe I just don't get it."  Brigid had been the same way.  I sighed thinking of my beautiful older sister, her long golden hair and deep blue eyes.  She had liked Thomas.  His charming ways and money had many girls throwing themselves at him, but his cocky attitude turned me away from him.

            "Hey, Shamrock."  Sunshine said waving a hand in front of my face.  I snapped out of my daydream and smiled.  "I t'ought I lost ya.  Wheah were youse?"

            I wasn't ready to talk to anyone about my family.  Not yet, maybe not ever.  It felt safer to have so much of me hidden away, concealed.  "Just why are you smitten with this Spot?"  I asked keeping the conversation on safer things.

            "If youse get on Spot's good side, he's cha'ming and witty and smaht.  He makes me laugh.  He's great wit' his own newsies, especially his young ones-"

            "Enough, enough.  I change my mind.  I don't want to hear it.  'Tis not what I see at all.  Rude and demanding right from the start he was."

            "Well I know someone who's sweet on you."  Sunshine said edging closer.  "Nomad likes you and dat's a fact.  He told Race who told Blink who told me dat he does.  So what I wants ta know is, do you like him?"

            "Like who?"  Asked Colin as he and Liam came in the room.  "Who do you like, Aisling?"

            "No one.  What are you lads doing in here?  Didn't want to stay where all the excitement is?"  I asked reverting back to my previous sulky state.

            "I just wanted to know what happened exactly between this boy and you.  I saw him grab your hand, did he hurt you?"  Colin asked.  He seemed concerned but I felt that there was an underlying reason he wanted to know.  As if he wanted an excuse to fight.

            "I'm fine.  Just fine."  I said forcing a smile.  I didn't want to stir up any more trouble than I already had.  "He didn't hurt me.  His grip wasn't very strong.  Not nearly as strong as Liam's."  I looked at Liam pointedly.  When we had been little, Liam grabbed me by the wrist so hard he had broken it.

            "That was a long time ago Aisling.  I doubt I could do it now."

            "Haven't ya told dem of your new name?  I talked wit' Jack on da way back about it.  He tinks it fits ya.  So does Race and Blink."  Sunshine whispered in my ear.  I hadn't planned on telling them about my newsie name.  Now Sunshine looked at me expectedly.

            "I have a newsie name now.  It's Shamrock."  I said.  Liam and Colin both laughed and told me it suited me.  They left to sleep.  Selling papers had tired me out as well.  I had never realized how strenuous it was to carry thirty of them around in the heat.  My arms tingled if I lifted them up past my shoulders.

            "I may be sweet on Spot but your brother is beautiful."  Sunshine said oblivious to how weary I was.

            "Oh, I could call them back up here so you could tell him yourself."  I teased.  Realizing that she wanted to keep talking I asked,  "So who else is sweet on guys?"

Sunshine laughed, "Dey'se all sweet on somebody.  Coppery likes my brudda, Shoegoil likes Mush.  Stencil likes Nomad, um let's see, Noise, Sticky, Tipsy, Quill, and Poof all like Spot.  Clue Meagher and Jigger McGuinness are tagedda.  Some of da udda goils like some of da udda boys but dat's dem.

            "Right now Spot is seein' dis goil called Scratch.  She's from da Bronx.  Real pretty, real clevah and about as cozy as a razah blade.  We'se all takin' bets ta see how long befoah he tires of her.  Most goils last about a week."

            "That's horrible.  'Tis like cursing him to say such a thing!"  I exclaimed.

            "Why ya care?  Ya sweet on him too?  Nomad is gonna be quite disappointed.  And I'se tinkin' he won't be da only one.  Colin shoah is protective of ya."  She teased.

            "Colin has been my brother's best friend since forever and consequently been like anudda......Jaysus!  You've got me talking like yourself." I said shocked at myself.  "Colin's a brother to me.  Nothing more.  And as for Spot, not only am I not sweet on him but I don't even like the boy.  It wouldn't hurt me a bit to never see him again."  I stifled a yawn.  My head hurt as it always did when after I'd come out the worse in an argument.  "I do not mean to rush you out of here but I don't think my eyes will stay open much longer."

            "Not at all," She said hopping off my bed.  "I'll see you in the morning."  She blew out the candle and I was left in the dark.

            Closing my eyes, I tried to sleep but couldn't.  There was too much on my mind.  The day's events had been so exciting and infuriating but at the same time, they didn't make any sense, especially those events that had to do with Spot.  The more I thought about Spot, the more I tossed and turned.  I was usually good at reading people but he was impossible to read.  It was his eyes that made him so mysterious and hauntingly attractive.  As quickly as the last thought came into my head, I shoved it away.  I would not like some boy that could have any girl he chose.  It would only lead to trouble.


End file.
